Malt beverages, such as beer, are sold in containers that are either considered disposable, such as bottles and cans, or reusable, such as kegs.
Kegs generally have limited labeling and identification on them. This is due primarily to the fact that when in use the keg is located remotely from the dispensing location, where the keg cannot be seen. Common forms of keg identification include labels that are attached to the container or a removable keg cap. The keg cap, of the type shown in Rahn U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,188, and associated labeling is the most universal and common means of identifying the beverage contained within the keg.
Because dispensing taps for kegs are located remotely from the refrigerated area where the keg is stored, any labeling or identification on the keg itself is no longer useful in specifying what beverage the tap will dispense. Most brewers produce and sell custom tap handles that correspond to their particular brand or product(s) that can be attached to dispensing taps to identify the beverage being dispensed. However, such custom tap handles are expensive and somewhat difficult for non-commercial entities to obtain. Furthermore, a new custom tap handle is required for each new beverage that is dispensed.
There is a need for a tap handle that can be easily and inexpensively customized to identify a wide variety of specific kegged beverages.